Finding your true love
by doc boy
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin are helping Eelena in her lab. But Kevin has said something that has crossed the line and broke Gwen's heart. And only one person can help her fix it...  Coauthor: darthdragon  Please review...  Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

Finding your true love

I do not own ben 10

Coauthor: darthdragon

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were helping Elena study those weird chips. Elena was looking at them through the microscope and said

"Kevin could you get that flash light from the desk, for me please?"

"You got toots…" as soon as he realized he said that word he put his hand on his mouth

_"Oops…" _he thought

"I heard that!" yelled Gwen

"Sorry about that" said Kevin

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again…" Gwen rolled her eyes

"…and that's how these chips work…" said Elena after finishing an explanation she gave Kevin about them

"Wow… you're really smart you know that?"

"Damn it Kevin!" yelled Gwen

"Oops. Sorry Gwen. It's just that Elena's really smart and she's kinda cute now that I…"

"KIND OF CUTE? Are you telling me you have a crush on Elena?" shouted Gwen

"I didn't say I have a crush on her! I just said she's kinda cute"

"Cute THIS!" yelled Gwen as she slapped him in the face and ran off with a sob

Ben just looked at him with a face that said 'you should be ashamed of yourself' and shook his head slightly and told him

"You really need to learn how to talk to girls…" and ran after Gwen

"Gwen wait!" he yelled after her. He exited Elena's lab and saw Gwen's car was still there and he saw her sitting in the driver's seat and she buried her face into the steering wheel. Ben bit his lip. It really made him sad to see her cry like this. He then saw a small flower garden on the ground; he picked one and walked to Gwen's car. He gently opened the door that's next to the driver's seat and sat next to her

"Gwen…?" he asked softly and hesitatingly and put his hand on her shoulder. Gwen was still sobbing softly. She whipped her eyes with her arm.

_"He's such a jerk…" _she sobbed

Ben still had his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"There, there Gwen… don't worry there are plenty of other guys out there. Not all of them are like Kevin… you'd be surprised to know how many good guys there are out there…"

Gwen sniffed and said

"But how can I know if I will ever find one of them?"

"You won't have to find them Gwen. They will find you…"

Gwen smiled with her face still on the steering wheel

"Thank you Ben. That's very sweet of you"

"Sure thing, Gwen. You know I'm happy to help you…"

He hesitated for a moment. He then took the flower out of his pocket and said to Gwen

"Maybe this will cheer you up…"

She lifted her head up and saw Ben holding a yellow rose. It was her favorite

"It's beautiful…" said Gwen

"Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the flower garden outside. I saw from there that you were crying so I figured it might make you feel better.

Gwen took the flower from his hand and sniffed it

"Ah… it smells wonderful…" said Gwen

"I'm glad you like it" replied Ben. The next thing he knew Gwen embraced him into a big, warm, loving hug.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me… thanks Ben…" she said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek which caught him off guard. She separated from the hug only to see he was slightly blushing and she just smiled at him…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I'm sorry this was so short. I just wanted to end the first chapter with a cliffhanger for a change so that's why I did it


	2. Chapter 2 a dream come true

Chapter 2 a dream come true

Ben and Gwen have left Elena's lab and were heading home. Ben and Gwen's parents were on a vacation out of town and Gwen was still sad about what happened with Kevin so she didn't want to sleep alone at her house, so Ben offered her to sleep by this place for the night.

Hours pass…

Ben and Gwen were getting ready for bed. Ben was opening a bed that was stored under his own while Gwen was brushing her teeth. Once they were done, they both lay in their beds and stared at the ceiling. An eerie silence has fallen upon them.

Gwen finally sighed and said

"I don't know why I even fell for him. He's such a jerk. He always was… why would I like someone like him?"

"I think it was just hormones Gwen… it happens to the best of us…" he put his hand on her shoulder from his bed. Gwen smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" she sighed as they both nodded slightly

"Look Gwen everybody makes mistakes; we just need to learn from them…"

"Yeah…" she said softly

"Good night Ben" she said and turned her back to him and curled up in bed. Ben was a little taken aback by this reaction but then he remembered that Gwen is in a bad mood so he decided not to ask her about it.

"Good night Gwen" he replied and they both closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep

_Gwen was walking down the stairs and sat by the kitchen table. She saw a picture of her Ben and Kevin and she soon started to cry…_

_"What's wrong Gwen?" she heard her cousin say as he sat down next to her_

_"It's just about Kevin… I'm still sad and depressed about what happened with him…"_

_"There, there Gwen… don't worry everything gonna be alright. You'll find the one someday…" he said and put his hand on her shoulder which made her feel slightly better_

_Gwen smiled and said_

_"Kiss me Ben"_

_"What?" he asked awkwardly_

_"Just kiss me" she said_

_Ben frowned and hesitated a little bit but then laid a soft kiss on Gwen's cheek_

Gwen was now blushing in her sleep

_"Feel better?" he asked awkwardly_

_"Yeah I feel much better Ben. Thanks a lot"_

_'Umm… sure Gwen... whatever makes you feel better…" he replied but then was surprised to see Gwen putting her lips on his and he detached the contact and was slightly panting and he stared at her with astonishment _

_"I love you ben. I now know that you are the one for me… do you feel the same way…?"_

_Ben was coming down the stairs to find Gwen sitting at the kitchen table, crying. He sat down next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and asked_

_"What's wrong Gwen?"_

_"I'm still sad and depressed about Kevin…" she said as she whipped the tears from her eyes_

_"Oh… don't worry Gwen. There a plenty of the other guys out there. You'll find the one someday…"_

_"But I don't know how. I think I know who, is the one for me but we could never be together…" she sobbed after finishing this sentence and whipped the tears from her face again._

_"Gwen…" said Ben_

_"Yeah Ben?" she asked as she looked at him and was surprised to see he was pressing his lips against hers. Once it was over he said_

_"I think I'm the one for Gwen" he smiled. But Gwen didn't respond. _Ben just found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, with the dim sun light coming in through the shades of his window. He put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. It was sweaty. Gwen was having these symptoms as well. Ben felt he needed a good shower. So he got out of bed and went to take a shower.

Time passes…

He went down stairs to find Gwen sitting at the table, staring at it with a bowl of cereal next to her that seemed basically untouched. He went into the kitchen and tried to avoid eye contact. He got himself a different kind of cereal poured it into a bowl and sat at the farthest seat from Gwen. He couldn't let her know about the dream he had last night. He couldn't let anyone know about the dream he had last night…

Gwen was just staring at the marble table of Ben kitchen

_"I don't know what to do. This dream keeps haunting me. During the dream it felt so good but now that I'm awake I know it's wrong. But there's something still nice about it. How can something so wrong feel so good? I never even imagined I would have feelings like this for me cousin. I mean he's a nice guy and he was always there for me and all, but I never thought I would fall in love with him, or have a crush on him. They say dreams show our deepest desires and fears; even if it's in the subconscious. Am I really developing a crush on my cousin? Or maybe it was affected by him being so sweet last night when he gave me the flower ad tried to cheer me up and all that… I have to talk to him about it…"_ Gwen thought to herself but had no idea that Ben was thinking the same thing.

"I need to talk to you" they both said at the same time and lifted their heads up to talk to each other.

"You first" said Gwen

Ben found telling Gwen what's on his mind is harder than he first imagined. He needs to tell it to her in a certain way that won't be to embarrassing for her or for him and that it will make sense…

"Well… you remember I gave a flower and I was trying to cheer you up after what happened with Kevin last night?"

Gwen nodded

"Well… I think that incident somehow affected me in a way that made me dream about you and me. I'm kinda afraid to tell you the contents of the dream but I will tell you that it involved both of us and… we were a couple… in the dream. I think…" said Ben. He looked down at the floor with embarrassment before he continued and lifted his head up and said

"This dream can't stop bugging me. I can't get out of my head and that makes me wonder if maybe there's something to it. I know it sounds gross and that our parents would kill us if we became a couple but I still can't get it out of my head. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he looked her in the eyes

"I know exactly what you're trying to say Ben because I'm going through the same thing" she replied

"Really?" Ben asked

"Yes I was having the same dream. I was crying here on the table and you tried to comfort me and then…"

"And then what?" asked Ben

Gwen didn't want to tell him about the kissing part because she was afraid it wasn't part of his dream and she was afraid of his reaction if it wasn't

"I think I know what happened next…" said Ben

"You do? How?" asked Gwen

"Let me prove it to you" he said as his face got closer to hers and once their lips met, they both knew they were meant for each other. During the kiss they felt happy and whole, turned in a way but still calm… very calm… as calm as they could ever be to be honest because they now found their true love… and they couldn't happier about it… yeah…

Once their lips detached Ben looked into Gwen's eyes and said

"I think this is what happened in the dream… right?" he smiled as Gwen smiled too and she just embraced him into a warm loving hug and said

"You're the best Ben… you know that?"

"Yes Gwen. But you're more than the best. You're perfect" he smiled as she smiled too as they kissed on the lips again and hugged each other tightly and lovingly… they have now fallen asleep, only to wake up into a very happy life as a very happy couple… and they would stay a happy couple for the rest of their lives…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And the lived happily ever after…

End.

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dis like it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…_ץץץ __you feek the same way?"ne for me...ishment _

_ps on hisiss on Gwen's cheek_

_mood so he decided nt to ask her about itant to sle_


End file.
